Clashing Sound of Misery
by disney-movie-lover
Summary: The human race is extinct, and the vampires have no memory of their past, or of their creator. What happens when a mysterious girl enters their world and changes everything?


Epov

Ugh! Life is so boring. There is nothing left to study. Everything been discovered, everything has been experimented on, everything thing is worthless to me. But I have this feeling I'm missing something. "Carlisle" I yelled, "Do you ever have a feeling that you're missing something, that there's something the Volturi isn't telling us?" He turned around and gave me a Please-don't-go-through-this-again look before he took a deep breath and said to me in a stern voice, for Carlisle that is, "Edward, calm yourself, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that the Volturi are not keeping secrets from us." Still I can't help but wonder….

Apov

Why is Jasper doing this to me? He knows I hate eating from the outdoors when we could just walk down the street and have our meal served to us. Oh well, if attacking some defenseless bears made him happy, I guess I would just have to deal with it. We ran to this little clearing we found a couple months ago, that was filled with yummy snack. Suddenly this delightful smell filled the air, something I've never smelt before, something new…and Jasper was going to eat it."Jazzie, stop! We need to show this to Carlisle." At my statement the creature moaned. That's when I noticed its appearance; it looked, strangely, like a girl wearing leaves. She had these disgustingly purplish spots all over her, and was that…a heartbeat? I really needed to take this thing to Carlisle.

Cpov

Today is such a beautiful day. The sun is shining; Esme is sparkling and adding the finishing touches to our garden. Edward has finally stopped complaining about the "secrets of the volturi." Sometimes I felt sorry for Edward, seeing as he has met all of the vampire population and has never chosen his mate. I went around my lab to check on the experimented animals. Apparently if you inject venom into a pregnant rat, you get vampire mice. Alice burst through the doors. "Carlisle! Carlisle! Look what we found! It's a girl! And she has a heartbeat! With her own blood!" Now I'm positive Alice has gone crazy. A vampire with a heartbeat, now that is the most ridicu-what's that sound?*thump* Thump* thump*

"How", I whispered to Alice.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with these purplish things on top of her, there is a greenish one around her eye."

"Why is her scent so different from the other vampires?"

"I think it has to do with her blood."

"Then why doesn't she smell like the animals?"

"Maybe she's both."

"You mean like a vampire/animal half-breed? That's not possible we cannot reproduce."

"Well then! What do you suggest she is? She's not like us, but I trust her. All the visions I have of her is blurry. One things for sure, she is important to us." Our guest chose that time to open her eyes.

Bpov

It hurts to move. Where am I? Is that people talking? Who are they? WHERE AM I? Then it hit me

*Flash back*

We're at the camp, hiding from the vampires, disguising our scents in the rain, trying to feed the 32 people that are left. I just came home from my day long search for food. It's my turn to serve this week's only meal. Someone's angry starving voice shouts, "Bella! Where's the food!" I fall, crashing into the mud; my bag of food falling too.

I stammer as I try to defend myself. "i-i-i-im"

"Save it! You ruin our meal; you become the meal!"

I become the meal? What is that supposed to mean? Is he going to eat me? Send me to the monsters that took over our world? His fist pounded into my face. His hands are choking me. I….can't….breath…Everything went black

*End of flash back*

Despite last night's pain I can see one good thing; I haven't been eaten. I hear a murmur of voices in front of me reminding me that I still did not know where I was. I slowly opened my eyes to find three gold pairs staring back in wonder. Wait gold eyes. I've never seen GOLD eyes before. The oldest one snapped out of his daze first. "What are you!" he exclaimed his eyes dancing with curiosity. "Umm human?" I answered, momentarily confused by their question. If he didn't know what I was then he most likely wasn't human. But that only meant one thing; I was trapped in a room full of vampires. I was trapped in a room full of the monsters that tore people limb by limb just to see your pain. Monsters that take over your world just because they think their better then you. Monsters that kill a little girl's parents just because he was hungry. I screamed.


End file.
